Unorthodox War Tactics
by waldorbes
Summary: OC HP character. DH spoilers. Rated T for death. The final battle is in full swing. People are running, hiding, and fighting for their lives. Deidre sees Fred Weasley being killed, and as she runs to try and help him, she is taken away. By who? And why?


**A/N: So, Deidre is my original HP verse RP character. All the other characters that you don't recognize are other roleplayers. The ones that you do recognize belong to JKR. Leave reviews and tell me what you think. There will be more Deidre fics coming though. I love the character. Also, please realize that Deidre has a thick cockney accent. That's why it looks weird when she's speaking. I'm just writing the accent. =]**

**

* * *

**

Red and green sparks flew before her eyes. She often had to stop short and skid around corners to avoid getting killed. Bright blue irises roamed around, looking for a familiar face, hoping that the familiar face wasn't gone itself. Gripping her blackwood wand tightly, she cringed slightly. The rough wood dug into her skin, knowingly creating the basis to further irritate the blisters already on the pads of her palm. However, the skin on her palm being ripped apart was the least of her problems.

Running around another corner, she came to an abrupt stop. Her body was stopped out of shock of what was going on in front of her. Her eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. Tears soon came down her cheeks as well.

"Fred!" she yelled, as she saw the wall come down and smash the life out of Fred Weasley.

"No..." she began, and started to run towards the rubble before a hand came out of no where and snatched her, pulling her behind a tapestry.

"Hey! Who do yeh think ye--" she said wiggling behind the tapestry, and was only cut off by a hand covering her mouth. Looking through the darkness, she saw the familiar face she had been looking for.

"Seth?" she asked. The brunette before her nodded.

"You have to be quiet, Dee. Otherwise the Death Eaters will find us."

"Seth, they just killed Fred! We have ta go af--" He covered her mouth again. Now she was just getting annoyed. Her remaining words came out muffled. Her eyes narrowed on him as he kept his hand over her mouth.

"I know they killed Fred. I saw it too. I'm not letting you go and get yourself killed," he said sternly.

"Why do yeh care?" she asked bitterly. Sure it was a stupid question to ask, but nothing makes sense in the heat of battle.

"You shouldn't be asking me that. You should know why I care," he said, a bit of his Irish twang slipping out. This only caused her lips to purse and her face to tighten more than average.

"Because yeh don' want yer precious little sista ta lose her best friend. I'm not twelve anymore, Seth! I can handle mys--" he covered her mouth again. After a moment, he removed his hand and she decided that it would be better if she just whispered.

"Cover my mouth again, and I'll hex yer hand off," she said, glaring at him.

"Scream again like that, and I'll take the chance," he retorted.

Why did he suddenly care? They had known one another for ages and they had never been anything more than friends. His eyes turned soft.

"Look, Dee, it's not because you're just Dakota's best friend," he started. Then an explosion came from beside them and the pair dove to the floor, Seth's arms covering Deidre. They looked at each other and then Seth started to spit out what he wanted to say.

"I won't let you go until you promise me something," he said urgently.

"Wha?" she asked quickly, looking around for a way out.

"Deidre, if we live through this, marry me. Did she really just hear what she thought she heard? Turning to look at him, her eyes went wide.

"Wha!" she yelled.

"Marry me Deidre! If we live, I want you to be my wife!" he said louder as more explosions started to occur.

What was she supposed to say? She wanted to say yes, but they were in the middle of a war.

"Yeh pick now ta ask me this?" she asked in slight disbelief. They were in the middle of a war for Merlin's sake. Then again... War does make crazy things happen. She knew that, and had experienced it more than just then that day.

"Answer me! Please!" she couldn't stay there any longer. If she did, they would both be killed.

"Okay! I'll marry yeh!" she said quickly and as soon as she did, he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, filled with heat and urgency.

And then they parted, Deidre had no time to think of what just happened. She had to put up a fight almost instantly.

**AFTER THE BATTLE**

She had been right. Her hands were completely ripped apart thanks to the rough wood of her wand. The fact that she had been rolling around in rumble and falling to the floor every other moment or so didn't help. Her hands looked disgusting and she didn't care. She had survived, and that was a lot more than other people could say for themselves.

The only thing that kept going through her head was watching Fred die. Looking up and seeing the Weasley family crowded around his body didn't help either. She sighed and shook her head, looking down at her hands once more. Slowly, she started to clean the wounds, hissing at the pain that came.

"Can I help you with that?" said a voice. She didn't even have to look up to know it was Seth. Biting her bottom lip for a moment, she handed the antiseptic and gauze to him.

She couldn't look up at him. She wouldn't. Right? He sat across from her on the bench and took a hold of her hands, cleaning them in a caring way. She relaxed slightly and remembered that this was Seth. The guy that she had grown up with. The guy that certainly didn't like her. But if he didn't like her, why did he ask her to marry him? She wasn't going to think about that now.

Lifting her head, she looked over at the Weasley's once more and saw Ron and Hermione hugging one another.

"Wha do yeh think is going ta happen with those two?" she asked nodding over towards two thirds of the famous trio. Seth looked over to where she nodded and shrugged.

"Probably get married and have ten kids. Ron is a Weasley after all," he said laughing and giving her a small wink. Deidre laughed as well and looked back at her hands.

"You know... I meant what I said back there." Deidre looked up at Seth with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Wha are yeh talkin' about?"

"We lived Deidre." She could only nod. Deidre was dumbfounded. Seth sighed a bit and then laughed. Pushing himself off of the bench, Seth knelt down on one knee and took one of her bandaged hands in his.

"Deidre Ashton, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Deidre's face lit up slowly a she started to realize what was happening. Soon she nodded and hopped off of the bench. As she did she started to scream her answer.

"Yes! Yes!" As the blond was getting off of the bench she tripped and fell onto Seth, smiling widely as she did. They both laughed and she leaned down, kissing him deeply.

They continued to laugh, and then he pulled away, smiling up at her, pushing her blond locks out of her face.

"It's about time you scream yes for me," he said with a wink. She could help but laugh and pushed his hair away from his face, cradling it between her hands and smiled widely.

"Only if yer lucky," she retorted with a wink.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love yeh too. Always have, yeh dumb ass," she said with a large smile. The new couple kissed once more hearing those close to them clapping happily.


End file.
